


Whatever It Takes

by Okaasan59



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaasan59/pseuds/Okaasan59
Summary: Relena is kidnapped by Oz and rescued by Duo and Quatre but not before Oz has given her a potentially deadly drug that acts as an aphrodisiac.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shifting his feet slightly on the tree branch beneath him, Duo Maxwell positioned himself to get a better view of the gated entrance to the suspected Oz facility. One of his gloved hands grasped the rough bark of the fir tree while the other held the binoculars that were trained on the structure. Dressed all in black leather, he blended perfectly with the darkness of the tree. The innocent-looking compound was surrounded by a buffer of trees, a forest really, that made reconnaissance easier. The fir trees were interspersed with deciduous trees, all lacking their leaves at this time of year, and Duo had a clear view of the gleaming white buildings and the fence that encircled them. Easing the binoculars to the left, he saw that the standard precautionary chain-link fence had been supplemented with concertina wire and one of the taller buildings had what appeared to be armed guards on the roof. Definitely not standard precautions for what was advertised to be an "educational research facility." He was surprised that evidently no thought had been taken to employ surveillance of the wooded area around the compound. But he and Quatre had checked the area most thoroughly before getting this close. A slight crunching sound from below let him know that his partner was nearby. He reached out a hand and shook the branch nearest him, causing a few stray needles and icy drops to plummet down upon his friend. 

Quatre gasped and jumped to the side, whipping out his gun and training it on the tree above him. "Duo!" he hissed and lowered his gun as the grinning face of his friend came into view above him.

"I'm almost finished," Duo answered in a stage whisper. "You find anything?"

Quatre shook his head and pulled his knit cap down over his ears. He was dressed all in black, and as warmly as Duo was, but the cold always seemed to bother him more than the others.

Duo raised the binoculars again. A sudden movement near the gate caught his attention. "Hold on, Q. We may have something here."

As Duo watched, a man came to the gate. He was wearing a dark green uniform with a distinctive gold symbol on the sleeve. 

"Bingo," Duo said under his breath. A second Oz soldier came to the gate. He seemed to be escorting someone. A woman perhaps? Duo eased his feet slightly on the slick branch and refocused the binoculars in an attempt to make out their identities. There! The second soldier had opened a series of locks allowing the first soldier to exit. He seemed to be pulling on the blonde-haired person with him who was dressed in white leggings and a...pink...sweater...it couldn't be! Duo swallowed and flicked the switch on the binoculars to maximum magnification. The girls's face came suddenly into view as if she stood two feet from him.

"Shit!" He had to catch himself before he fell out of the tree.

Quatre's worried face peered up at him. "What is it?"

"It's Relena. Those Oz bastards got Relena!"

Duo watched as the two soldiers were joined by another man, obviously a soldier himself, but in civilian clothing. They exchanged some words and Duo saw that the third man held a gun on Relena. Duo's jaw clenched and he watched as Relena's hands were tied in front of her, her chin raised in defiance.

"Atta girl, babe. Just hang in there," he whispered softly.

The man with the gun grabbed Relena's hands and started to pull her down the road, away from the facility. There was no vehicle in sight and it was about a 30 minute walk to the town. Where in the world was he taking her?

"What's happening, Duo? Is she alright?" Quatre's frantic whispers reached his perch.

"Hold on, Q. I just want to see what they're up to." Was this man taking her out to shoot her? In that case, why leave the security of their facility? Were they transporting her? Maybe they had a vehicle waiting down the road. Duo's thoughts paused as he observed one of the uniformed soldiers easing out of the gate and following Relena and her companion. At one point the man with Relena turned and made a furtive gesture to the soldier following, whereupon he slunk further into the woods lining the roadway. Hmm...curiouser and curiouser. They obviously didn't want Relena to know that the second man was following. But why?  
Duo jumped down from his perch, his feet landing lightly on a thick layer of fir branches. He stowed his binoculars and took out a very lethal-looking knife before turning to Quatre.

"Here's the deal," Duo said, looking straight into his friend's worried eyes. "There is an armed soldier in civilian clothing escorting Relena down the road towards town. Relena appears to be unharmed, although her wrists are restrained. There is another uniformed soldier tailing them, apparently with the knowledge and support of the man with Relena. If I take out the guy following them, can you take care of the one with 'Her Highness' and calm her until I meet up with you?"

Quatre's eyes hardened and he gave a brief quick nod as they turned towards the road. Duo laid one hand on his friend's arm to slow him as they approached their quarry. He silently gestured for Quatre to go on ahead and within seconds his Arabian friend had disappeared into the foliage. Duo eased towards the roadway until he was in a position to observe the furtive movements of the Oz soldier. The man was obviously unseasoned. He kept all his attention on the couple in front of him, nearly oblivious to his surroundings. 'Big mistake, pal,' Duo thought as he crept closer.

Duo glanced down at the knife in his hands, made a quick decision and put the weapon back in his belt. He wouldn't be needing it.

The soldier never heard a thing. Suddenly there was an arm about this throat and a rock-hard hand pressed up against the side of his head.  
Duo tightened his arm and pushed hard with his hand against the man's skull. There was a grating crunch from the man's neck and he slumped in Duo's arms. A silvery rectangular object dropped from the soldier's hand onto the soft ground below. Duo made a note to retrieve it after he dealt with the body. He looked around him, speculatively. His decision made, he hoisted the body onto his shoulder with ease.  
Making his way deeper into the forest, Duo paused and looked around before finding what he was searching for. It was a fir tree, tall and sturdy, but with branches that reached nearly to the ground. Pushing his way through the dense limbs, Duo managed to get to the trunk of the tree with his burden. He looked up, judging the strength of the wet, black branches. Here within the darkness of the tree there was still ice and he would have to be careful. He propped the body against the trunk, and reaching up with gloved hands, caught a higher branch and swung up onto it. After making sure it would hold a good amount of weight, he carefully reached down to the dead soldier and grasped his collar. Duo grit his teeth and strained as he used one hand to pull the weight of the soldier up into the tree. Once the body was draped securely over a limb, Duo moved higher up into the tree and repeated the procedure until the lifeless soldier was nestled about fifteen feet above the ground. 

Duo looked around. Deep within the canopy of the pungent fir it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Only a tiny piece of ground directly under the tree was visible. It would be a long time, if ever, before the soldier's body was found. Duo turned to go, but paused. Something tickled at the edge of his memory. Wasn't this the way some Native Americans used to 'bury' their dead? He leaned closer to the dead soldier. His breath, heavy from his exertions formed a steaming cloud about both of them. On impulse he put his gloved fingers in his mouth and, using his teeth, eased the black leather off one hand. Bringing his fingers to the man's forehead, he made a quick movement in the shape of a cross, then did the same thing over the man's chest.  
"Requiescat in pace," he mumbled before repeating the sign of the cross upon himself. He carefully made his way back to the ground. It had been seven minutes since he and Quatre parted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quatre kept close to the tree line, moving quickly and silently until he caught up to Relena and her 'companion.' He noticed the man glancing furtively back down the road they had just traveled. He also noticed the gun he had pointed at Relena's side. 

Biting his lip, Quatre made a quick decision. The knife he pulled from its sheath was small, but extremely deadly. He would have to be fast and accurate.

Easing along the roadway, he crouched as he crept to the right of the couple. The man looked behind him one more time, turned, and that's when Quatre made his move. Silent as snowfall he advanced until he was directly behind the soldier. Quatre took a heartbeat's moment to judge his aim, then plunged the lethal dagger into the man's neck. The accurate thrust scraped between the vertebrae of the neck and immediately severed the man's spinal cord. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Relena heard a slight scuffling noise and turned just in time to see a black figure hovering over the soldier as the man's body collapsed to the ground. She raised her bound hands to her mouth but no sound came out. 

The black-clad figure looked towards her and she took a step back.

"Relena, it's me, Quatre! Don't scream! Are you alright?"

"Q-Quatre?" she breathed, not daring to trust her eyes. He nodded and took off the knit cap, allowing his blond curls to fall loosely around his face as they usually did. 

"Oh...," she felt her heartbeat start to return to normal as relief flooded her veins.

With a detachment that she realized may have been shock, she watched as Quatre coolly removed his knife and wiped the small amount of blood on the man's shirt before putting it back in its sheath. He stood with his hands on his hips and surveyed their surroundings before turning back to Relena.

"I have to move the body. You're going to have to hide among the trees here until I come back. Duo is with me. If you see him before I get back, let him know you're here." Quatre narrowed his eyes as he studied Relena's face. "Are you sure you're okay? Can you do this?"

Relena nodded wordlessly.

"Oh, here," Quatre said as he produced his knife again to cut away the rope binding her hands. Relena closed her eyes and swallowed. She tried not to think about that knife severing the soldier's life as it slid through and severed the ropes that imprisoned her.

Quatre gathered up the pieces of rope, picked up the gun and stashed them in his jacket. He reached for Relena's hands and gently squeezed them, as much for comfort as to check her circulation. When she looked up he met her gaze questioningly.

"I'm...I'm okay. Thank you,' she managed to say.

Quatre nodded and pointed to a group of trees and underbrush near the side of the road. "If you wait there I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," she nodded and shakily walked to crouch behind the trees, out of sight from the road. Quatre picked up the body and disappeared into the trees.

Relena leaned back against the rough bark of a solid trunk. The ground was cold and damp and she didn't want to sit down so she kept herself propped on her heels. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the breathing exercises that she used with her meditation. After a few deep breaths she was beginning to feel better when she heard a slight noise and a hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth.

"Sshh, princess, it's just me."

The hand was removed and she raised her eyes to see the little-boy smile that had set so many hearts fluttering, including her own. But now her heart was pounding for a different reason.

"Duo! Are you both determined to give me a heart attack? Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with!" She glared at him.

He chuckled softly and ignored her jibe. "Where's Quatre? I take it he didn't have any problems?"

She shook her head and looked over Duo's shoulder. "Here he comes now."

Quatre approached them, the soft carpet of fir needles masking any sound his feet may have made.

Duo stood and faced his friend. "Everything alright?"  
The blond nodded and jerked his head back the way he had come. "The body is under a log about a hundred yards from here. It won't be easy to find."

"Good," Duo nodded, "Then I suggest we go someplace and warm up while we plan our next move."

"Next move?" Relena repeated in confusion. "Can't you just take me home?"

"Not just yet," Duo replied.

"We want to make sure it's safe," Quatre added before she could protest any further.

Relena reluctantly nodded and the three made their way through the woods towards the town. 

"Where are we going?" Relena kept her voice low, although in the middle of the woods there was no need to whisper.

"We have a safehouse at the edge of town," Quatre answered. "We were staying there in hopes of gathering information on the Oz facility you were just in." His eyes cut over to the girl walking beside him. "It's a good thing we were there when they brought you out."

Relena paused and the two boys turned back to look at her. "You mean you...you didn't know I was there?" They shook their heads at her. "I would have thought..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"C'mon," Duo pulled gently on her arm. "Let's get home and then we'll talk."

'Home' turned out to be a small frame house near the edge of the woods. A high wood fence gave the house some privacy from its neighbors and the nearby forest allowed for stealthy exits and entrances. Quatre reached the back door and pulled a key from his pocket. After unlocking the ordinary-looking bolt, he produced a small electronic device from his pocket and entered a numerical code. There was a clicking sound from the door and he turned the handle and entered.

Relena paused for a moment on the threshold before moving to allow Duo to enter the kitchen behind her. Her first thought was that it looked so...normal. The walls were painted a sunny yellow, and the appliances, though old, were gleaming white. A few dishes sat in a strainer on the counter near the sink. A calendar with a picture of the Grand Canyon was tacked to one wall, while another wall held a collection of coffee cups on hooks. A bare wood table and four chairs stood in the center of the room.

"I'll go turn up the heat a bit," Quatre said as he moved into the hallway.

"Not too much, Q," Duo reminded him.

Quatre rolled his eyes, "No higher than 72, I promise."

Duo turned to Relena. "Would you like some tea, or water, maybe?"

Relena turned to him. "I...just water, thanks." She sat at the table as Duo brought her the water. He sat opposite her and pulled something from his jacket. It was a silver-colored vid recorder. 

Catching her curious gaze, Duo smiled. "This is what the Ozzie behind you dropped."

She blinked at him. "Pardon?"

Quatre joined them at the table and held out his hand. Duo placed the vid recorder in it.

"I already checked and there's nothing recorded on it."

"Hm..." Quatre frowned as he checked the recorder for hidden transmitters or other such devices.

"Wait a second," Relena protested. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Duo spread his hands out on the table and tilted his chair back on its rear legs before he answered her. "There was an Oz soldier following you and Mr. Congeniality. I took care of him while Q rescued you."

"And he was carrying this recorder?" Duo answered her with a nod. She rested her elbows on the table and put her head down in her hands. "I don't understand."

Duo rose to stand by the sink. He filled a glass with water for himself, took a sip and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the counter. "Suppose you start from the beginning and tell us what happened to you."

Relena blinked up at him. "Oh...alright. I was in a meeting this morning. Well, actually it was more of a social function attended mostly by the wives of some of Sanq's leaders. The meeting ended around 11:30. I had arranged for Pargan to meet me with the limo sometime after 11:00 so I knew he would be downstairs. When I left the building a few of the women came with me. We exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes before I got in the limo and we left. Everything seemed normal..." She took a deep breath. "But after a few minutes I realized something was wrong. Pargan always asks about my duties and how things have gone, but this time he was silent. I leaned forward to talk to him and that's when I realized it wasn't Pargan."

Duo and Quatre exchanged a look and Quatre spoke up.

"And you're sure it was your limo?"

"Oh, yes," Relena nodded. "I've spent more time in that horrible thing in the last year than I have in my home." She took a sip of her water and continued. "When I realized that the man wasn't Pargan I started banging on the seat with my fists and demanding that he let me out. The doors were all locked with a master control. I couldn't get out. And he didn't acknowledge me in any way. We just kept driving until we arrived at the facility you found me at."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "Did you get a good look at the workings of the facility? Do you have any idea what they're doing in there?"

Relena shook her head ruefully. "All I saw were administrative offices. I didn't see anything in the way of military secrets or ammunition stockpiles or secret laboratories. They did have several doctors there, though. And Lady Une was there."

Quatre's head came up. "Lady Une? Doctors? What were they there for?"

"Well," Relena continued, "as soon as the limo arrived I was pulled from the back and led through a hallway to an office. They closed the door and I was alone for a few minutes. I tried going through the desk drawers to discover whom my abductors might be but everything was locked."

There was a gleam of appreciation in Duo's eyes as he nodded for her to continue.

"The next thing I knew Lady Une came through the door followed by two doctors, one male, one female. I could see several soldiers standing guard in the hallway before the door closed. I must have made some sound because Une came toward me. 'Surprised to see me?' she said. 'Don't worry, Your Highness, you won't be harmed while you're here. At least if you cooperate with us.' She carried a clipboard and each of the doctors had one as well. They started asking me some questions which I at first refused to answer. That's when Une looked at me - her eyes were so cold- and she said, 'I believe that you are quite close to the servant you call Pargan, is that right?' I just glared at her. Then she smiled at me and said, 'He hasn't been harmed...yet. I suggest that you cooperate with us if you don't wish to see that situation changed.'" 

Relena shrugged, "So I answered their stupid questions."

Duo cleared his throat. "What kind of questions were they?"

She hesitated. "Personal questions."

Duo raised his brows and shot an inquiring look towards Quatre. Quatre turned in his chair to face Relena directly before he spoke. "We really need to know everything, Relena. It's the only way we'll be able to stop them. And whatever you say won't go beyond this room. Right, Duo?"

"Absolutely." Duo's stance was casual but his eyes were focused intensely upon Relena.

Relena backed up in her chair and looked from one boy to the other.

"I..I don't know. I don't know what to think. I d-don't know what's going on." Tears began streaming down her cheeks and her breath was starting to come in sobs. "I don't know *you!*" she exclaimed.

"I thought I knew you. I thought I knew both of you. But you...you're just my age but you've seen and done so much." She turned to Quatre. "I spent two days last week with you at a peace conference and yet I just saw you kill a man with the skill of a professional. Are you a peacemaker or an assassin?" Quatre's face was white when she turned to Duo.

"And you're supposed to be the jokester. You grew up on L2 and you talk like a street kid but I have the feeling that you're one of the most intelligent people I'll ever meet. Are you a street kid or a cunning strategist?" Her voice softened as tears continued to flow, "Or are you just a sixteen-year-old boy?"

She was beginning to shake in her chair. Duo sat at the table again and picked up her water glass to urge her to drink. He sat back and gave her a slow sad smile. Then he shrugged and said, "We're Gundam pilots."

Relena felt a bubble of hysterical laughter rise to her lips and she pressed her fingertips hard against them. She rocked back and forth in her chair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so, so sorry. I know you were just doing what you had to do. I should understand that better than anyone."

"No need to apologize, Relena," Quatre said, leaning towards her. "You've been through quite a lot." He reached over to the counter and grabbed a tissue which Relena accepted gratefully.

Duo cocked his head and looked at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I'm better. I don't know, maybe it has something to do with that injection they gave me..." She felt the other two immediately tense up.

"Injection?" Duo asked through gritted teeth.

Nodding, she took a deep breath and continued, "First I answered all those ridiculous questions." She briefly looked away from the boys. "Like, have you ever had sexual relations before? How old were you at the time of your first menstruation? How regular is your cycle now?" Her face was pink as she turned back to the others. "And lots of other questions about my general health." She shrugged. "I don't have any health problems. They seemed satisfied and they wrote everything down on their clipboards. Then they went in the corner and I could hear them whispering something about a 'dosage.' Lady Une then ordered me to take off my pants and sweater and sit in a chair. My hands were tied to the arms. When I first saw the needle I thought they were going to kill me. Then I realized that if that was the case they wouldn't have been so worried about the dosage. I figured it was some kind of truth serum, maybe. But then after they injected me they untied me and Lady Une ordered me to get dressed. Before she left the room she turned to me and seemed to hesitate before she said, 'Remember...it's nothing personal, your highness.' Then she left and I was escorted out the building. The rest you know." 

Quatre was biting his bottom lip as he looked at her. Duo was rubbing his chin with one hand, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at her. 

"And you're not feeling any effects from the injection?" 

Relena shrugged and shook her head at Quatre's question.

Quatre turned to look at Duo. "A subdermal transmitter?"

Duo shrugged, "Possibly. Or something planted in the clothing. Maybe the injection was a decoy."

"Whatever the injection was, it's either harmless or it's slow-acting," Quatre added as he turned back to Relena.

"Ah...Relena. I have to ask your permission to examine your clothing. They may have put something in there without your knowledge."

Duo jumped up. "I'll get you something else to wear."

He came back a few seconds later with a baggy t-shirt and some silky boxers. Quatre shot him an annoyed look.

"What?" Duo looked back innocently. "It's the only thing I could find on short notice."

Relena sighed and took the clothes as she stood. "This will be fine, gentlemen. Now if you'll kindly show me the way to the restroom?"

Two minutes later she re-entered the kitchen. Duo blinked when he saw her. The large t-shirt covered the boxers making it look like she wore nothing underneath. She had taken the braids out of her hair and now used one hand to sweep the mass of honey gold out of her face. She thrust the other hand with her clothes at Quatre.

"Here. Knock yourself out."

Quatre took the leggings and handed the sweater to Duo. They turned the clothing inside out and checked all the seams thoroughly. 

"There doesn't seem to be anything here," Quatre raised his eyes to see Relena sitting in the chair with her arms folded around herself. She was bent forward and rocking back and forth.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel funny," she said in a faint voice. "Like I can't sit still."

"Maybe it's just the effects of all that's happened," Quatre laid a hand soothingly on her arm and was surprised to see her flinch.

"It's like...it's like there's ants crawling underneath my skin," she murmured.

At her words, Duo jerked his head up from the inspection of the sweater. His eyes swung from Relena's rocking form to the forgotten vid recorder and back.

"Oh, shit!" he whispered, his face going white.

Quatre turned to look at him. 'What?' he mouthed silently.

Duo shook his head and then jerked it towards the doorway. Quatre stood and followed him into the hall. As soon as they were both in the darkness, away from the kitchen Duo turned.

"I think I know what it is, Quat. And it ain't good."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Quatre absently rubbed his hands along his upper arms. This part of the house always took the longest time to heat up. "So are you going to tell me?"

Duo took a deep breath. "When I was living on L2 I was...," he smirked, "...privileged enough to be able to observe the effects of many types of illicit drugs, among these a dangerous class of aphrodisiac known as 'libido enhancers.'"

Quatre nodded. "I've heard of that type of thing but...I always thought they were more myth than fact."

Duo nodded. "As far as I know, the drugs were never taken beyond the experimental stage because of the dangerous side effects. But just because they were experimental doesn't mean that the hardened junkies of L2 couldn't get their hands on them." He paused a moment. "I was at a party where someone thought it would be fun to inject some of the girls with the libido enhancer. They went along with it, thinking it was a simple mood enhancer." Duo's voice hardened. "Two of the girls died that night. Two others had serious injuries."

Quatre's eyes were large. "What are the side effects that make it so lethal?"

Duo sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "I don't even know if it could be termed a 'side effect' since the purpose of the drug is to increase the sexual drive. But it's the *way* it's increased. These girls act like they are obsessed - no beyond that. They go crazy. Their libido will build until it reaches a peak and they will do anything, I'm talking *anything*, to satisfy it. Then everything will be okay for a little while before it starts to build again. The worst part is that between the peaks the girls were completely lucid, crying desperately for someone to stop it, to help them. They all described the early symptoms as feeling 'restless' and like they had 'ants crawling under their skin.'"

"How awful," Quatre said.

"The only girls who survived the night without lasting effects were those few that had caring partners to help...er...ease their distress. The two who died had been left alone. They died from massive internal injuries that occurred when they tried to find relief."

Quatre shuddered. "Is there any kind of a cure or antidote?"

Duo shook his head slowly. "Just time."

"So then the man with the video camera..." Quatre's eyes were wide.

Duo nodded. "Oz apparently wanted exclusive footage of Princess Relena acting in a way that would insure her public disgrace, perhaps even cause her to give up her position."

They both turned back towards the warm light spilling from the kitchen.

"What do we tell her?"

"The truth," Duo sighed. "We have to tell her the truth."

************************

Duo strolled into the kitchen and snagged the back of a chair, turning it backwards to straddle it in front of Relena. His casual demeanor hid the inner turmoil he was feeling. The only clue to his distress was the hand that reached to bring his braid over his shoulder and then lingered to play with the tip. Relena caught the movement from the corner of her eye and suppressed a smile. The action reminded her of a child that reverts to sucking its thumb or rubbing its ear when tired. She sat back, closed her eyes and sighed, thankful that the pins-and-needles sensation had faded.

Duo cleared his throat. "Quatre is making some discreet phone calls. He's checking to see that Pargan is alright and to see if there's a search on for you yet."

"Oh!" Relena sat up. "I was hoping their threats were empty. If they've hurt Pargan or anyone else..." her voice trailed off as she bit her bottom lip.

Duo's gaze traveled over her face. The pale features were familiar to him by now, though he couldn't say that he really knew this girl. He counted her among his friends, and hoped that she, likewise, did the same despite the inauspicious beginning of their relationship. He wondered how she would feel about him twenty-four hours from now.

Quatre came back into the kitchen. "Everything seems to be okay for now," he seated himself at the table again. "I talked to your secretary, Sarah, is it? She remembered me and said that she had a message from you saying that you were in your room, tired and that you didn't wish to be disturbed," he smiled slightly as he continued, "and she told me that the whole staff is abuzz with the shocking news that Pargan has been discovered in his room, apparently drunk, and snoring loud enough to shake the walls."

Relena's eyes grew large. "Oh, poor Pargan!"

"Well," Duo drawled, "at least whatever they gave him doesn't seem to be life-threatening. I'm sure that you can repair his tarnished reputation when you get back."

Relena looked from Duo to Quatre. "And when might that be?"

Quatre cleared his throat nervously and looked to Duo who shifted slightly in his chair before meeting Relena's gaze.

"Well, princess," Duo tried to smile but failed, "we might have a little problem..."

Ten minutes later...

Relena felt as if her body had been frozen. The story Duo told her...that just couldn't be true. Anger was now replacing the coldness in her limbs with fire.

"So...let me get this straight...you're saying that I'm going to go crazy and want to have sex with you guys?" The last part of the sentence ended in a screech.

Both Duo and Quatre winced and Duo had a death grip on the end of his braid.

"Um...maybe not. It's just a possibility," Duo managed to grind out. "The symptoms you were having fit with what I've seen before and would also explain the presence of the guy with the vid recorder and the questions Une asked you."

Relena crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze at them. "And you two have so graciously offered to help me with this little...problem," she spat out sarcastically.

Duo's face was pale as he swallowed nervously.

Quatre sighed and leaned forward. "Relena, Duo and I only have your safety in mind. We will do whatever it takes to make sure that you return home safely."

"Whatever it takes? So now I'm a mission of mercy? Well, forgive me for not wanting to put you through such a horrendous ordeal!" She stood and stormed off to the far side of the kitchen where she leaned against the counter and glared at them.

"Um, Relena, about those questions that OZ woman asked you..." Duo hesitantly began, "well, it would help us to know if you really are a, uh, a virgin or not."

Relena's glare could have melted icebergs. "It just so happens that, no, I'm not a virgin. Not that it's any of your business, anyway," she stated as haughtily as she could.

"Ah..." Quatre's gaze flickered from Relena to Duo. He was completely at a loss for words.

Duo sighed before he stood to face the irate girl. "Look, I may be wrong. I hope I am. You've only had one episode and that was," he glanced at his wristwatch, "about twenty minutes ago. Maybe they miscalculated the dosage and you won't have any more episodes. It's just...if you need us...and you want our help...we're here." 

Relena smirked at him. "That's right, I've only felt bad once. I have no reason to believe that you know what you're talking about. And as for..." her voice trailed off as her eyes grew confused. She drew a deep breath and inched backwards along the counter until she was in a corner.

Duo cocked his head as he looked at her in concern. "What?"

Relena's light blue eyes were large as her head slowly shook from side to side. "N-no," she moaned. Her hands came up to rub at her upper arms as her knees bent and she slowly sank into the corner. She tried to rub away the itchy feeling in her arms as she clenched her thighs together to try to counteract the warmth that was flooding her groin. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..." she whimpered.

Duo looked at Quatre's shocked face and sighed. "Here we go."

Relena's breathing was heavy as she struggled against the overwhelming feelings flooding her body. She had an almost irresistible urge to press her womanhood against something hard...something hard like...like Duo's thigh, her traitorous brain suggested. The thought made her want to giggle. It was odd. Her brain felt fuzzy while the rest of her was tingling from the slightest touch. She was suddenly extremely aware of the soft cotton t-shirt that brushed her upper arms and the silky shorts that teased her thighs. A hand, not her own, moved to rub her shoulder and she moaned and leaned into the caress like an attention-starved kitten. Her eyes opened and she gazed at Duo's face. So beautiful, she thought and she squeezed her eyes shut again in order to fight the urge to throw herself at him. She felt arms lifting her, guiding her, and she made no protest as she felt herself being carried into another room. A lamp was lit and soft light filled the room as she was gently lowered onto a bed. Her fuzzy brain managed to note that the linens didn't match. The sheets were white, one pillowcase was cream-colored while the other was covered in blue flowers. No, not quite blue, more blue-green like...her gaze darted around until she found what she was seeking. She held out her hand until Quatre came closer, his worried eyes the same color as the pillow that supported her. When his fingertips brushed her palm it felt as if an electrical current ran through her body. She hissed and drew her legs up close, held tightly together, hoping she could contain the feelings within herself.

Duo eased back from the bed as Relena curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth in the center. He shot a worried glance at Quatre, who appeared to have been frozen in stone beside the bed. Gradually Relena's movements slowed and her eyes drifted closed. Her hands, one clutching the sheets, one gripping Quatre's, relaxed as she fell into an exhausted slumber. Duo checked her pulse and her breathing, then sighed and moved to the doorway. 

"We'd better let her rest."

Quatre nodded and gently removed his hand from Relena's now-pliable fingers. He joined Duo in the hallway.

"It's...it's going to get worse, isn't it?" Quatre's worried aqua eyes met Duo's weary ones.

Duo nodded. "I'm afraid so. The episodes will get closer together and more intense. There's no way we can let her go through this alone." His unfocused gaze moved to a point on the wall. "It's not what I want." He returned his gaze to Quatre and smiled ruefully. "Though I doubt that my healthy sixteen-year-old libido will have a problem."

"Duo," Quatre's voice was shaky and he leaned against the wall to steady his nerves. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Duo tilted his head. "Shoot."

"Well, have you ever, ah, been with a girl? Had sex with a girl, I mean?"

Duo fought the urge to smile at the pink that was stealing across Quatre's cheeks.

"Mmhmm," he slowly nodded, thinking he probably knew where this was headed.

"Well, I haven't," Quatre took a deep breath before continuing, "and I'm not sure that I can. I mean, I'm not even sure that I like girls." The last bit came out in a rush as he winced and glanced up to judge Duo's reaction. 

"I see." Duo's face was impassive and Quatre felt his heart plummet. Then Duo took a step forward and planted his hands on the wall on either side of Quatre's head. Confused, the small Arabian stiffened.

"I can help you," Duo breathed. "I like girls...and I like boys, too."

Quatre's swift intake of air was silenced as Duo pressed his lips to the softness of Quatre's willing mouth. The sleeping girl in the next room was momentarily forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Relena slowly rose to consciousness. Stretching, she winced at the slight soreness in her arms and legs. She was in a bed, a comfortable bed, that she didn't remember getting into. The late afternoon sun was slanting through the single window, illuminating the mismatched bedding. With a start, she recalled the previous events of the day, including Duo carrying her in here. She must have drifted off to sleep after that. It felt as though she had been asleep an hour or so, but she couldn't be sure. 

The bed felt warm, a little too warm and confining. On impulse she decided to shed the t-shirt and shorts Duo had provided her with earlier. That left her wearing only her white lace bra and panties. Slipping back under the cooled sheets, she decided that this felt much better.

A hesitant knock at the door startled her. "Come in."

Quatre peeked around the door, flushing slightly at the sight of Relena clutching the sheet to her bare shoulders.

"Um...I brought you some soup. I figured that you hadn't had much to eat today, but none of us is really up to a big meal right now." Quatre crossed the room to set a bowl and spoon on the small table near the bed.

"Mm, it smells good," Relena replied as she sat up, still clutching the sheet. "How long was I asleep?"

"About fifteen or twenty minutes," Quatre smiled, "and the soup is compliments of Campbell's."

"It tastes better than the supposedly gourmet meal I had last night," Relena said as she downed the soup as fast as she could without appearing rude. When she finished she set the bowl back on the table.

"Fifteen or twenty minutes, huh?" she sighed. "I guess it's going to start up again soon."

Quatre gave her a sympathetic look. "Duo said that you should try to rest as much as possible. B-between episodes, I mean." He flushed and looked down at the floor.

It was Relena's turn to look upon Quatre with sympathy. She held out her hand to him and he took it as he came to sit hesitantly on the side of the bed.

"I know this isn't easy for you," she began. "Please forgive the way that I acted earlier. I..."

Quatre started to shake his head in denial but stopped when he realized that her grip on his hand had tightened. Her eyes closed and her jaw clenched shut as she drew a deep breath.

"Duo!" he called, his eyes never leaving Relena's pale face.

The braided boy quickly slid into the room in his stocking feet. Both boys had shed their warm outer clothing and now wore just jeans and t-shirts.

"Again?" he asked and Quatre answered with a nod.

Duo immediately began to pull off his t-shirt and jeans while Quatre stared at him, open-mouthed. Somehow, he hadn't thought it would come to this quite so quickly.

Duo glanced at Quatre. "Her skin will be too sensitive for rough clothing," he explained as he pulled back the sheet to climb into the bed. He froze, the sheet held up in mid-air as he got his first good look at the girl writhing on the bed. "Damn," he swore softly and swallowed as he realized that underneath her usually modest clothing, Relena was every guy's wet dream. The sheer white lace of her undergarments was more tantalizing than concealing. And her figure...her breasts were small but perfect and the difference between her tiny waist and the flair of her hips was enough to make him want to whimper. Duo reached out a hand to lightly run his fingers down her side, from ribcage to hipbone. Relena let out a squeak and arched her back off of the bed. Duo berated himself. "Great, Maxwell, tickle the poor girl, why don't you." He forced his attention away from the growing distraction in his own shorts as he slid into the bed and pressed himself against Relena's warmth. She immediately groaned and pressed back into his body. He tried to arrange himself so that his knees or elbows wouldn't give her any bruises. He wasn't prepared when she began to moan and move rhythmically against him.

Shit, now what. He looked over to see that Relena still had a hold of Quatre's hand. Quatre was trying to position himself so that the grip wouldn't be awkward for her. He was on his knees up near the head of the bed. Duo shifted so that he was now laying on top of Relena who groaned and bucked her hips up into him. 

Duo grit his teeth and lowered his head. Taking a deep breath (and idly noting a pleasant, flowery scent emanating from the sweet flesh beneath him) he looked up at Quatre.

"If we," his voice was rough and he paused to clear his throat, "if we bring her to orgasm the episode will pass more quickly. Though we have to be careful. We'll probably have to do this many times and we don't want her to get...sore." Quatre nodded solemnly, looking as if he would love to be anywhere else. "Hell," Duo continued, "I guess she's going to be sore anyway, but we don't want her to actually be hurt. I mean, that's the whole reason we're here."

He pushed himself up onto his hands, his hips still pressing into the girl beneath him as she rocked her own hips against his. He moved one hand to gently smooth the dark gold hair from her face. "Relena, it's me, Duo. I just want to help you, okay?"

She forced her eyes open and looked up into the violet depths above her. One shaky hand reached up and pulled the end of his braid down beside her. "H-help me, Duo," she breathed, "please..."

Duo groaned as the incredibly erotic words seemed to rush straight to his groin, but he knew that his own release was of no consequence now. One hand drifted down to lightly lay upon the creamy skin of her bosom, his fingertips tracing the outline of the brassiere before moving downward to barely skim the flat stomach. Regretfully realizing that foreplay was of little use at this time, he moved his fingers lower and under the elastic of her panties.

Relena's breath was coming in small pants and she gripped Quatre's hand as Duo's fingers probed her hidden recesses. His fingertips ghosted over the small nub that was currently the center of her being. Her hips bucked upwards and she gave a cry as an incredible feeling rushed up inside her and stars seemed to explode behind her closed eyelids. As her breathing returned to normal, she opened her eyes to see Duo's concerned face above her. Shifting underneath him, she realized that Quatre still held her hand, and she blushed to think that he had witnessed what Duo had just done.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked softly as he eased himself to her side. He hoped she didn't notice the raging hard-on he was currently sporting.

Relena hesitated and then nodded, grateful that the overwhelming effects of the drug had once more, seemed to pass, and that she had reached orgasm so quickly. 'And what an orgasm,' she thought and blushed again.

Quatre was glad that no one was paying attention to him. His face was flushed as he realized that he had found the previous scene to be incredibly erotic. He supposed it helped that he was attracted to Duo. Well, he thought, who wouldn't be? And he did have to admit that Relena was very pretty. Add to that the fact that they both were obviously enjoying the brief encounter, and Quatre was forced to try to hide his own erection against the side of the mattress. He raised his head to see Duo watching him with a knowing smirk. He tried to school his features to hide his desire but Duo laughed and raised himself off the bed. Quatre stiffened as Duo approached. Letting go of Relena's hand, he stood to face the grinning pilot who was his partner.

"Hey, Q. Relena and I think you're wearing too many clothes."

Quatre heard Relena gasp and thought that her sentiments matched his own, but he forced himself to meet Duo's gaze. Calmly he reached his hand back to grasp his shirt near the back of his neck and drew it over his head in one swift motion. With the same detachment he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down over his knees and then kicking them off in the direction of the wall. He fought the urge to cover himself with his hands as he stood before his friends in nothing but his briefs. Tight briefs that left little to the imagination, including his current state of arousal.

Duo's eyes widened as his gaze traveled over the slight, but muscled form of the boy before him. 'Wow,' he thought, 'who knew that Q would have such a six-pack?' He reminded himself to go slowly and not spook the poor kid in what was probably his first sexual experience.

Quatre tilted his head to one side as he wondered what Duo had in mind. He didn't have long to wonder before Duo moved closer, his head bending to let his lips whisper over Quatre's shoulder before he moved behind the blond boy. Quatre gasped as he felt Duo's breath skim the back of his shoulder near his neck. He shivered and tilted his head to allow easy access to the sensitive skin. Warm arms surrounded him from behind as Duo rested his chin against his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Relena gaping at them.

Relena had never seen two males acting passionately towards one another before. It wasn't something she had ever considered before now, but she couldn't deny that the sight of the two pilots was...well, exciting, and she was pretty sure that the drug in her system had nothing to do with the way she felt. She bit her lip as she watched Duo run his hands up and down Quatre's arms while Quatre melted into his embrace. Duo winked and smiled at her above Quatre's shoulder. 

Duo knew that Relena's needs were paramount but that didn't preclude he and Quatre making the most of the situation and having a little fun themselves, right? Duo moved his fingers to lightly stroke Quatre's hard abdomen. The shivering he felt under his fingertips let him know that his touch was having an effect. The fact that the smaller boy had made no effort to stop him was also a plus. He slid his hands under Quatre's briefs and gently stroked the hard shaft. Quatre moaned and leaned further into Duo's touch as Duo slowly eased the briefs down. When he felt his briefs hit his ankles, Quatre suddenly realized that he was standing before Relena Peacecraft wearing nothing but Duo's roaming hands. He cautiously opened one eye to see if she was horrified. What he saw almost made him forget about Duo. Almost.

Relena had moved closer and she was on her knees in front of Quatre. When Duo had removed Quatre's underwear she had felt compelled to touch, to hold the beautiful organ before her. As she moved closer she looked up at Quatre who appeared to be frozen. Duo gave her a small smile and a nod. He pushed Quatre's hips forward and Relena's delicate hands grasped and squeezed the turgid shaft. Quatre closed his eyes again and made a sound deep in his throat. Her touch was so different from Duo's gentle but callused fingers. A moist heat enveloped him and he gasped, eyes flying open to see Relena's golden head bent over him. He instinctively tried to push himself further into her mouth but Duo held his hips from behind.

"Uh-uh, sweet," Duo murmured against his ear. "Not too much, not too much." One of Duo's hands drifted up to caress a pink nipple. The combination of Duo's touch and Relena's mouth was too much for the inexperienced boy. The incredible sensations seemed to gather in his balls and then surge forwards. Quatre came with a shout and shuddered at the feel of Relena's mouth eagerly milking him. If Duo hadn't been holding him up he surely would have collapsed. His knees did give out then and Duo lowered him to the bed where he tried to control his breathing. He stole a look at Relena. She was licking her lips and looking very satisfied with herself. Quatre groaned and rolled onto his back.

Duo laughed. "I think we all need some water after that." He left the room and came back in with a water pitcher and three glasses. 

Relena was wondering why she had enjoyed that as much as she had. 'I mean,' she thought, 'it's not like I haven't done that before.' She decided that Quatre's obvious enjoyment had something to do with it. She still didn't feel any of the drug so it must have been just her own natural inclinations. The realization of what she had done hit her. 'I just gave Quatre Winner a blow job,' she realized with a pleasant shock. Her fingers flew to her lips and she looked at Quatre in surprise. He was looking at her as if he had just realized the same thing. A snicker escaped her and Quatre's lips twitched. Soon they were both rolling on the bed in tension-releasing laughter. Duo smirked as he watched the pair with his hands on his hips.

"Yuck it up, flyboy, but we might need that thing later." He pointed to Quatre's now flaccid penis. Quatre raised himself on his elbows scowled at his groin. Relena dissolved in giggles again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five minutes later the three teens lay in a pleasant stupor. Quatre was idly twirling a lock of Relena's hair while Duo's head lay across Quatre’s thighs. Both boys felt Relena stiffen and shift on the bed. Duo rolled onto his stomach to observe her and Quatre moved over to give her more room. She hissed and arched her back off the bed. "It itches," she said.

"Turn over," Duo said and he moved to straddle her hips as she lay on her stomach. He unhooked her bra and eased the straps off, then he began to gently massage her shoulders and back. At first his touch seemed to please her but gradually her breathing grew more labored until, obviously agitated, she interrupted him.

"D-Duo, please stop. I can't..." she grit her teeth, unable to finish the sentence. Duo immediately moved off her and to her side. With his weight gone she was now able to move her hips but she still wasn't quite sure what she wanted. She flipped onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if she should try to ignore the sensations or give into the impulse to press herself against someone.

In the meantime, Quatre decided that he didn't want to be the only one who was completely unclothed. He reached up and finished removing Relena's bra, then hooked his fingers under the edge of the lace panties and slowly eased them down. Acting on impulse, he nudged her legs apart and lay down between them. Relena gasped and jerked at the feel of warm, tickling breath between her legs.

"Shh," Duo whispered in her ear. "It's just our Quatre. He's gonna take good care of you." 

Quatre's eyes met Duo's before he lowered his head to Relena's softness. He noted the beauty of her sex, the soft pink of the folds and the gold curls. Using his fingers to lightly part the outer lips, he took note of the small protuberance near their apex. As he bent lower he inhaled her unique lemony scent and his tongue reached to gently lap at the small nub. 

Relena almost couldn't breathe as she felt Quatre's velvety tongue gently stroking her. It only took a few strokes before her world exploded. Her back arched and she stiffened as a cry was wrenched from her throat. Finally she began to relax and Quatre started to move away from her.

"Wait!" she cried. "I don't think it's over. I still need...I need you inside me...please?"

Quatre looked up at her, wondering if he could do as she asked. His erection had returned but...he glanced over to Duo who smiled and lifted one shoulder as if to say, "why not?"

Quatre crept on all fours, his hands supporting him on either side of Relena's shoulders, his knees still between her legs. Duo took the time to shed his boxers and the socks he was still wearing. He eased himself behind Relena, supporting her back with his chest, his own hardness pressing into the small of her back. Reaching around her, he gently grasped her thighs and pulled them to the sides, allowing Quatre better access and an amazingly wanton view.

Duo then reached up with one hand to grasp Quatre behind the neck and drew him in for a deep kiss. The braided boy moaned as he tasted Relena on Quatre's lips. A small whimper from the girl between them finally drew them apart. Quatre grasped himself in one hand, prepared to enter Relena when he heard Duo's husky voice. "Allow me." Duo's hand enclosed his shaft and moved up and down his length before guiding him to Relena's entrance. Her eyes were closed so Quatre found himself looking into Duo's violet eyes as he slowly pushed into Relena's warmth. He gasped at the unexpected feelings. It was tight, though not impossibly so, and incredibly warm and slick. He moaned and found himself easing back to thrust forward again, a little more forcefully this time. Relena's mouth was open, though her eyes were closed and Quatre was trying to gauge what she was feeling. He paused to study her face. "Relena, are you alright?" 

She briefly opened her eyes, then closed them again. "Don't stop," she said. And he gladly complied, thrusting over and over into her velvety depths. Duo was whispering something in her ear, his hands playing with her nipples. Relena caught her lip between her teeth. She was meeting Quatre's thrusts now and he wasn't sure how long he could hold out. Duo's hands strayed down to where their bodies were joined, his fingers adding to her pleasure. Relena cried out once more and Quatre felt her tighten around him. It was enough to send him over the edge, moaning as he pumped his essence into her. His body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Quatre fought to keep from collapsing on his friends. Duo scooted to one side, Relena's head falling drunkenly onto his shoulder, and Quatre gratefully lowered himself down to lay on the other side of her.

"I think she's out again," Duo whispered as he eased his arm out from underneath Relena. He rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand. "How are you?"

Quatre shot him an incredulous look before he snorted and closed his eyes. "I'm good," he said, smiling and his smile broadened as he heard Duo's answering snicker.

"That was pretty intense," Duo whispered again. Quatre opened his eyes and propped his head up the way Duo had. "Yeah?" he ventured. Quatre's eyes drifted to Duo's still tumescent state.

"Yeah," Duo continued. "The way that you were moving and looking at me...it was almost as if you were fucking me."

Quatre blinked as he brought his eyes up to meet Duo's gaze. To his surprise he felt a stirring in his groin again. Making love to Relena had been great, but the thought of making love to Duo made his throat dry. It would be like a dream come true. An incredibly, impossibly erotic dream. Duo met his look with a level look of his own. One side of his mouth lifted and they shared a smile over Relena's sleeping form.

"So," Quatre drawled, "what do we do about that," his eyes flickered to Duo's impressive length and back up again.

Duo raised his brows. "Why do we have to do anything? I'm sure Relena will be needing our services in about fifteen minutes or so. Maybe we should just save it."

Quatre was feeling uncharacteristically wicked as he crawled over Relena to straddle Duo. He sat on Duo's thighs, not touching the hardened cock and he grasped Duo's wrists in his hands, pinning them to the bed.

"Mmm, Quat," Duo moaned, "you're making me even hornier."

"Nothing wrong with that," Quatre murmured. "In fact, I'd be willing to bet that we can take care of you now, and you'd still be able to take care of our princess when the time...arises," he smirked.

"Oh?" Duo breathed, his eyes half-closed. "I think I've created a monster."

"Mm. Maybe." Quatre's lips marked a trail down Duo's chest, coming closer and closer to the spot that Duo wished he would reach. The blond boy released Duo's hands so he could grasp the shaft beneath him. He licked the tip, then blew on it, causing Duo to squirm and whimper. Finally he took the length in his mouth, slowly easing as much as he could to the back of his throat. Duo fought the urge to move his hips, his hands tangling in Quatre's gold curls.

"Oh, baby, that's so good," he whispered. "Suck me. Oh, god, yes." 

Quatre soon discovered that Duo talked as much during sex as he did anytime. And Quatre didn't mind one bit. Following his instincts, he moved his mouth up and down while sucking as hard as he could. He felt a moment's panic as Duo tensed up before climax. What should he do? He decided to follow Relena's lead and just swallow as much as he could. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it might be. The taste was a little salty, but not terribly so. And the thought that he had just sucked Duo Maxwell to climax brought a huge grin to his face. 

Duo looked up through a post-orgasmic haze to see Quatre grinning down at him. He snorted. "C'mere," he said, and reached to pull the pliant boy down to rest beside him while they drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later Quatre awoke to see Duo and Relena wrapped in a tangle of arms and legs. His eyes drifted closed again, their rhythmic thrusts lulling him back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Quatre was beginning to tire of having to wake every 20 minutes or so. He felt Relena stir beside him on the bed and he buried his head under his pillow. This time it was Duo's turn, he decided. But Duo had other ideas. The braided boy was standing over him, shaking his shoulder. 

"C'mon, Q, we're all gonna take a shower."

Quatre tried to sniff at his underarms. 'Do I reek that much?' he thought. 'Maybe it's just the smell of sex he's trying to get rid of...' He rose blearily from the bed, not at all surprised to see Duo carrying Relena on his hip towards the bathroom. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and was moving against him again. When they got into the bathroom Duo set Relena on her feet so he could start the water. She turned and smiled sleepily at Quatre before pulling him close. One slim leg rose to wrap around the boy and he pushed her against the wall, grinding his groin against hers and trying to will himself to hardness again. Her lips were soft and yielding under his though the rest of her was demanding. He supposed she was half asleep, too.

Duo reached out to pull both of them under the warm water and Quatre sighed as the felt his overtaxed muscles relaxing. Duo had unbraided his hair and was now washing Relena's hair, his hands massaging her scalp as she purred like a kitten. Quatre moved behind Duo to shampoo his long mane and Duo moaned his appreciation. Soon everyone was more or less clean but Relena was still moving her hips in circles against whichever of them happened to be closest. Duo leaned out of the shower for a second to grab a tube off the counter. Turning his back to the water, he spread some of the lubricant on himself. His cock was nowhere near as hard as it had been earlier tonight, but it would still do the job. 

"Turn around, love," he told Relena. After she complied he gently pushed on her shoulders to get her to bend over. She used her arms to brace herself against the wall as Duo eased his way inside her once more. This time it took about one minute of Duo thrusting and Quatre stroking her breasts before the climax hit her. Both boys were ready and managed to catch her before she collapsed. She slept in Duo's arms while Quatre dried them both and himself. Then Quatre carried her back to bed while Duo towel-dried his hair. 

Quatre was sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering if he should even try going back to sleep, when Duo padded up to sit next to him.  
"Have you noticed that the episodes are getting farther apart and less intense?"

"Hmm?" Quatre tried to get his weary brain to focus. "Oh, oh, yeah, I guess so."

Duo shifted a little on the bed so that he was facing Quatre. "Q, there's something I'd like to try, next time, I mean."

"Oh?" Quatre wondered what possible position they hadn't tried already.

"Well, she'll probably be well enough to take home in a couple of hours and," Duo shrugged half- apologetically, "I just don't want to waste the opportunity, ya know. I mean it's not like we..."

Quatre put his hand on Duo's arm to stop his chatter. He only talked like that when he was nervous about something. "What do you want, Duo?"

"Well," Duo drawled and smirked as he watched his friend for a reaction, "I want to fuck Relena while you fuck me."

"Oh," Quatre blinked at him a couple of times. He was used to Duo's frank language by now, but the image that was brought to mind, well, that was something else. He felt his flaccid cock coming back to life on it's own. 

"What do you think?" Duo's eyes searched his own.

"What do I think?" Quatre parroted, "I think...I think, hell, yes!"

Duo stared at him for a second, his mouth open before he let out a bark of laughter. "Okay then, let's get busy."

"Umm, don't we have at least 10 minutes or so to wait?"

Duo shook his head. "You have to prep me. And who says we have to wait for Relena?" He gave a Quatre a wicked grin before retrieving the lube and explaining to Quatre what needed to be done.

By the time the drug forced Relena awake again, Duo was on his hands and knees panting with pleasure as Quatre slowly moved four fingers in and out of the boy. Both erections were back to the state they were in earlier that night, that is to say, hard as steel. 

Seeing that Relena was awake once more, Quatre squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and gently coated her over-used sex. He wrapped his arms around Duo and coated his length also causing Duo to toss his head, his mostly-dry hair flying around them. Duo allowed Quatre to position him over Relena and lowered himself to enter her. Once he was seated in her warmth he turned his head. "Okay, Quat, fuck me, please..." he breathed.

Relena heard the whispered plea and her eyes flew open in astonishment. 'Could they...could they actually do that...at the same time?' Her drugged body wanted release as soon as possible, but her curiosity kept her from moving to see what would happen. Quatre spread the lubrication on himself, then pulled back on Duo's hips until just the tip of Duo's cock was left in Relena. She fought the urge to whimper her displeasure. Quatre began to inch forward, surprised at the tightness of the heat that enveloped him. Both he and Duo were gasping with pleasure as Quatre finally entered to his full length and drove Duo down into Relena. 

"Oh, gods, Quatre," Duo gasped. "Fuck us. Fuck us hard." 

Though Duo was by far the most vocal of the threesome, the other two were no less passionate in their responses. Quatre couldn't believe that such a tight, sweet heat was possible. His head was thrown back, every muscle in his body strained to keep from climaxing too soon as he slid in and out of heaven. Duo was lost in sensation. Quatre was hitting that magical spot with every thrust of his hardened shaft, and his own cock was stroked by Relena's sweet grasp. Relena kept her eyes on both beautiful boys above her. Each time Quatre pulled out of Duo he pulled the braided pilot a little ways out of Relena, and then when he slammed his hips forward, oh god, she could feel Duo's cock, harder than ever, reaching new depths. She moaned in pleasure.

Duo was first to reach completion. The flood of sensation from both taking and being taken was too much for him. He stiffened and hissed as his engorged penis became even harder before pumping his seed into Relena's body. Relena felt Duo's cock get impossibly bigger as he came and it sent her over the edge, her body's tightening milked the last of Duo's essence from him. Quatre felt Duo's body squeeze his own even tighter and he shouted as the most intense orgasm of the night overtook him.

As they collapsed in a tangle Relena's last coherent thought was that now she had slept with three Gundam pilots.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Four days after the abduction, Lady Une sat at her desk trying not to nibble nervously at her thumbnail. The reports in front of her indicated that Relena Peacecraft had been seen at numerous public appearances, apparently none the worse for her brief "visit" at the OZ facility. And to top it off, two of her better soldiers were AWOL. 

A rapid knock at her door had her yelling, "What?" in a more terse manner than usual. A nervous corporal appeared with a small disc in her hand.

"Um, this arrived for you a little while ago, Lady. It has been scanned for viruses though not viewed." She placed the disc in its clear plastic case on the desk and hastily stepped back near the door.

Lady Une picked up the case and turned it over, noting the curious lack of any identifying features except the words "For Lady Une" written across one side. 

"Who is it from, Holtz?"

The soldier swallowed before replying, "Not sure, Lady. It was found on the front desk this morning but a review of surveillance tapes from that time period show nothing out of the ordinary."

Lady Une smirked and shook her head at the incompetence of her current staff. "That will be all, Holtz." 

Corporal Holtz wasted no time leaving the office.

A prickly feeling ran down the back of Une's neck as she hesitated for a second, the disc in hand. Then she bent forward to place it into the viewer near her desk.

A brief moment of static filled the screen before it coalesced into a scene of sun-kissed waves lapping against a golden shore. She bent forward, trying to figure out where the recording was made, but since there were no identifying features it was impossible to tell. A figure suddenly jumped in front of the camera causing Une to shriek and pull back. Unfortunately, it was a face she knew all too well.

"Duo Maxwell." she said through gritted teeth.

The boy on the screen laughed as if he could hear her. 

"Yes, my Lady, it is I, the great Gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell!" He grinned and made an exaggerated bow from the waist. He was wearing only cut-off shorts and she surmised that he must be somewhere where the climate was warm. His next words confirmed that.

"As you can see..." he made a sweeping motion with his hand, "I am far from the frigid recesses in which you currently reside. But the fact that you are viewing this proves that I was there not so long ago." He wiggled his eyebrows at the camera.

"I really wish that I could have stayed to chat but...duty calls." He made an exaggerated sigh. "I do so hate missions that are scheduled in this type of climate." He grinned again and shook a finger at her. "And don't try figuring out where I am or what I'm up to. At least three dozen OZ facilities are located in temperate or tropical climates near large bodies of water. And I think we both know that OZ surveillance and security equipment is just no match for li'l ole me."

Her jaw tightened as she realized the veracity of that statement. His next words sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh, by the way, Relena says hello," the smile was still on his face but his eyes were hard amethyst. "I'll be...keeping up with her to make sure she's okay."

"And, Lady? I took the liberty of hacking into your computers during my visit..." Her eyes grew large as she rapidly ran through the possible ramifications of a security breach of that magnitude.

"I've made note of the names of two missing soldiers...a shame, that. And I re-routed some of your facility's funding to be sent to their families." He shrugged, "I'm a charitable guy. I'd appreciate it if you'd let the funds stay where they are. As a personal favor." He winked at the camera, then straightened and gave a mock salute.  
"Sayonara, Lady!"

Duo moved to the side and the screen was reduced to static once again.

"Holtz!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Prepare to make an announcement to the whole facility. Our cover's blown. We're moving out!"

Six weeks later...

Duo, brown paper bag in one hand, browsed the stalls in the fruit market. A couple of hours earlier he had sent in a completed mission report and was now enjoying a little "down time." A new assignment was due in tonight, but for now he could afford to be out and about, away from his laptop. In his lightweight denim jacket and jeans he looked like an ordinary teen, not at all out of place in the varied market crowd.

He was glad to be back in the Sanq area, though he had enjoyed the brief interlude in the warmth of the Pacific. He had even managed to meet up with Howard for a visit. Picking up an apple that caught his eye, he placed it in his bag, his mind wandering as his feet ambled amongst the brightly colored stalls.

The night that he and Quatre had brought Relena back to her home, she had clung to them in the darkness. Her voice was choked with emotion as she hugged him. "I can't thank you enough, Duo." He wasn't sure what to reply. "My pleasure" just sounded too crass, given the circumstances so he simply held her tightly.

Finally she stepped back and gave him a watery smile. He reached up solemnly and brushed the tears off her cheeks with his fingertips. "Remember that I'm here for you if you ever need anything," he whispered. He gave her a small smile. "Princess," he added and he bent to kiss her cheek. She had laughed quietly, given Quatre another quick hug, and then she was gone.

He hadn't heard from her since that night. Not directly anyway. He hadn't been lying when he told Lady Une that he would be checking on Relena. She seemed to be fine, making a public appearance every other day or so. He noticed that her personal security detail seemed to be beefed up and he was pleased by that.

He and Quatre had met up for two days while in the Pacific. Duo smiled as he remembered the enthusiasm with which Quatre greeted the notion of "sex for release of tension." He was glad that their relationship hadn't changed much in itself. He was pretty sure that Quatre had some deep feelings for Trowa and Duo was just in no position to be thinking about a serious relationship.

Another apple made its way into his bag. He approached a table full of plums and his eyes roamed over them, checking for the ones with the deepest color. It was then that he saw him.

Duo allowed his eyes to flicker upwards once before lowering them, pretending to scrutinize the plums. The silver-haired man stood out from the rest of the customers. His dark coat was expensively made and he wore white gloves. Duo picked out two plums, automatically squeezing them slightly to test for ripeness before adding them to his bag. 

He wandered nonchalantly towards the furthest stall, affecting an interest in the display of bananas. The man followed, keeping his distance but making sure that Duo was within his sight. Duo sighed. The guy wasn't trained in surveillance, that was sure. He didn't appear to be threatening, but that could be a ruse. On the other hand, he was obviously no common criminal. And though there was no telling what was under that coat, coats made of that caliber of material were not usually used for hiding weaponry. 

Duo figured it was time to get this over with. He turned and carried his bag to the cashier, following the man's now-predictable movements from the corner of his eye. He tossed the required amount of money to the cashier and picking up his bag, made his way outside the market to the boardwalk skirting the river. 

He turned and faced his pursuer with crossed arms. Though slight of build, Duo was an impressive figure and several people on the boardwalk altered their course to avoid the braided teen. His eyes were as hard as his stance, his only sign of movement the slight stirring of his messy bangs in the breeze.

As expected, the silver-haired gentleman started to follow Duo across the boardwalk. He hesitated when he saw Duo waiting there, staring at him intently. The man's lips moved nervously under his silver mustache and then he squared his shoulders and approached the teen.

"Mr. Maxwell?" Duo's only response was to raise his eyebrows slightly. The man appeared flustered for a few seconds, then cleared his throat and continued.

"Ahem, Mr. Maxwell, I was sent here by my employer, Ms. Relena...oh!"

Before the man could finish his sentence Duo grabbed him by the arm and led him to a bench near the river. Duo pushed on the man's shoulders to get him to sit, then took a seat next to him.

"Is Relena in trouble?"

The man's face colored slightly. "Er, no not exactly." He felt Duo's eyes narrow on him and he looked down at his immaculate gloves and took a deep breath before going on.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Pargan. I have been in the employ of Miss Relena's family for many years. She asked me to come and speak to you today." Noticing Duo's restless movements and the tightening of his grip on the paper bag, Pargan thought it best to move right to the point.

"Relena is in no danger. But she did ask me to tell you of some things that...have happened since she last saw you." At this point Pargan lowered his voice and Duo had to lean forward to hear him clearly.

"She told me of what happened that day. That OZ soldiers kidnapped her and that you and Mr. Winner were able to free her and return her safely home. I know that it must have been an ordeal, though she won't speak of any details. She has been most gracious in not blaming me, even though I know that I am at fault. If only I could have..."

Duo reached out and touched Pargan's sleeve. "There really isn't anything you could have done differently. Getting you out of the way was the first part, the first strike in their plan. First strikes are almost impossible to prevent without counter intelligence. The element of surprise and all that ya know? I should know," he grinned crookedly, "that's one of my specialties." Duo shook his head. "No, I can't see how you could have done anything to prevent the kidnapping."

Pargan nodded his thanks though it looked to Duo as if he didn't believe those words in his heart. Duo shifted on the bench. "So...how many people know about the kidnapping?"

"Just myself, Miss Relena's mother, and Dr. Po." 

Duo's brows shot up. "Dr. Po?"

Pargan nodded. "Dr. Sally Po. Relena reluctantly agreed to have Dr. Po examine her after she started feeling poorly."

Duo was feeling confused. "When she was brought back?"

"No, no," Pargan shook his head. "She was a bit tired and stayed in her room for two days after she returned. Then she resumed her normal schedule. It was two or three weeks later that she began to feel tired again. She lost her appetite and began to have...stomach problems. At first she insisted that she would get better with rest. I thought the symptoms may have been due to delayed stress. But after a week with no improvement her mother insisted on calling in Dr. Po."

At this point Pargan hesitated again. Duo grit his teeth to keep from shaking the rest of the story out of the man.

"I know that Miss Relena considers you to be one of her closest friends," Pargan continued, "otherwise she would not have sent me to find you today. And I mean no disrespect to you, however, my loyalty to Miss Relena and her family make it imperative that I remind you that anything I say to you today will go no further." Pargan looked up to see Duo, held tilted and eyes narrowed as he considered Pargan's words. Duo nodded his assent.

"Oh, and Mr. Winner, of course. She would have liked for me to speak to him, but we were unable to confirm his whereabouts. Perhaps you could pass the message on to him at a later time?" 

"Of course," Duo answered. "And I admire your loyalty. Relena is lucky to have a friend like you."

Pargan blinked rapidly and looked away. "Miss Relena means the world to me. If I had ever had a daughter of my own...." He broke off and cleared his throat once more.

"As I was saying, Dr. Po was called in. She was told of the kidnapping and then examined Miss Relena. She stayed in her chambers for almost two hours. Then Ms. Dorlian and I were called in and told that Dr. Po had concluded that Ms. Relena was pregnant."

Duo felt his jaw drop and an icy hand grip his heart.

Pargan noticed the look of distress on Duo's face. He nodded, "If I could get my hands on the OZ soldier that did that to her..." Duo blinked, his numbed brain supplying him with a surreal image of those white-gloved hands around a soldier's throat - no, around *his* throat! He unconsciously pulled the paper bag tight against his body, threatening to squash the fruit inside.

"She...is she..." Duo began, but Pargan laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Please," he said, with a look of sad understanding on his face, "please allow me to continue. Miss Relena, of course, did not want anyone to know of the doctor's findings. She told us that she had a lot of thinking to do and spent many hours alone in her room. Several days ago she began to have cramping and bleeding. Dr. Po was again sent for. After running some tests in her private clinic it was confirmed that Miss Relena was suffering a miscarriage." Pargan hung his head and Duo stopped breathing.

"Is she alright?" Duo's voice was barely more than a whisper but Pargan seemed to hear. He nodded.

"She spent the night at the clinic with her mother, under the guise of visiting family friends. Dr. Po said that she should make a full recovery and that her future ability to have children should not be affected."

"What...what caused the miscarriage?" Duo ventured.

"Dr. Po said that it was a mystery. Many pregnancies are miscarried in the early months and doctors never know why." He sighed. "All in all, I guess it could be looked upon as a blessing. Though Miss Relena is...not exactly unhappy, she is, what I would call melancholy." 

Duo nodded woodenly. His head felt fuzzy but a series of emotions hit him in the gut. Guilt, worry, relief, then more guilt.

Pargan reached into his pocket and withdrew an envelope. "She asked me to give you this, with the instructions that you share the contents with Mr. Winner, then destroy it."

Duo reached for the letter. "Of course." That's our Relena, he thought. She's nothing, if not thorough. 

Pargan stood and looked down at the boy holding the letter. Duo's eyes were on the letter but the look was focused somewhere far away. He reached out and touched the boy's shoulder.

Duo looked up to find Pargan's eyes on him with a mixture of sympathy and understanding. "I know that you are a good friend of hers because of the way that you are hurting right now. And I shall always be grateful to you for bringing her safely back."

Duo nodded absently while trying to swallow the guilt that was threatening to overcome him.

Pargan turned and blended with the crowd on the boardwalk. Duo sat there for some time, staring at the letter in his hand. A plain white envelope, no name inscribed upon it. Gradually he became aware of the voices of people in the market, the occasional horn of a boat on the river, and the changing angle of the sun. He drew in a deep breath and tore open the envelope. One crisp, white sheet of paper was inside; blue ink written in a steady, feminine script.

'To My White Knight In Black,

By now my friend, P., will have told you of what has happened since I saw you last.

Please, please know that I don't want you to feel guilty or responsible. We both know what parties are ultimately responsible and you hold no more blame than my friend, P., though I fear he does not believe me when I tell him that.

Physically, I am as well as can be expected. Several weeks ago, when I first learned that the course of my life could be drastically altered, it was all I could do not to panic. After many hours of thought, I had finally come to...an acceptance of the circumstances. The events of the past few days have taken a lot of things away from me. Besides the obvious, it has taken away some worry. Life will be easier now. But, I confess, that it has also taken away a part of my future that I was just beginning to visualize. A part that makes me think wistfully of "what might have been."

I suppose that I am a foolish girl. I should be glad that all decision-making is now out of my hands. Glad that I can get on with my life. Glad that you and Q. do not have to feel any responsibility. Glad that I can continue to work for what I believe in. Yes, I should be glad.

And now I know what I have to do. I have to take my place, whatever that is, in the fight for peace. I can do that now, as a stronger person. I don't believe that our lives are shaped by the things that happen to us, but by how we adapt to and overcome the obstacles that are presented to us. Didn't someone once say, 'That which doesn't kill us makes us stronger'? I'm sure that you understand.

Finally, I want you know how much your friendship and support mean to me. Even though I didn't hear from you or see you in six weeks, I knew that you were there. Each time I made a public appearance, I knew that somewhere, you were watching. Each time I heard laughter, I thought of you. Each time I slid into bed at night, I said a prayer for you and your compatriots. And every morning when I wake, I will think of you and be grateful for all that you and Q. have done for me. Hopefully, my efforts to bring about peace will be of direct benefit to you as well as to the people of Sanq.

I will leave it up to you how much of this, if any, that you tell to Q. I hope you understand that I felt I had no choice but to let you know of my circumstances, and I sincerely hope that I haven't placed too much of a burden on you. Whatever you decide to tell Q., please send him my love.

No regrets, all my love,

'Princess.'

Duo sat with the letter in front of him for a long time. He wanted to reread it, but couldn't bring himself to. It didn't matter. Each word was imprinted on his heart. The air around him began to cool as the sun slid behind the distant mountains. The timbre of the marketplace changed as merchants began to pack up and shoppers hurried for home. Lights began to flicker on across the waterfront, dancing reflections painting the river surface.

The braided boy stood stiffly and walked towards a small store. Inside he bought a pack of cigarettes and a book of matches. Returning to the boardwalk he noticed an old woman pulling a rusty wagon with odds and ends she had gathered or traded for during the day. He walked up to her and handed her the bag of fruit. "For you," he said simply before he walked on. 

Standing at the river's edge, he lit a cigarette and inhaled. He stared out across the darkening water for a few minutes before taking the letter and its envelope from his pocket. Holding it up before him, he lit a match and held it to the paper, watching as the edge caught and curled in the flame. When the heat reached his fingers he threw the charred remains into the darkness where the river would claim them. He stayed there until he finished the cigarette and flung the end into the river. Turning away, he headed back to the safehouse and his next assignment. He had work to do.


End file.
